


Bad news

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the phone rang, Merlin knew it would be another bad news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad news

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta reading!

When the phone rang, Merlin stopped in his track, the laundry basket in his hands.

“I’ve got it!” Arthur yelled from the kitchen.

Merlin hurried back to the living room where he found Arthur on the phone. He put the laundry on the floor and looked at his boyfriend.

Arthur nodded, telling Merlin it was indeed the phone call they were waiting for.  Arthur started pacing in the room, nodding and repeating “yes” over and over. His face was serious and Merlin couldn’t decipher it. Was it a finally a good news? Or another “no”, shattering their dreams again?

Arthur only said “yes” from time to time, clearly listening to his interlocutor. Nothing could help Merlin guess what they were talking about.

Merlin was following Arthur around the room trying to get his attention to have some clue about the conversation.

Finally a small smile appeared on Arthur’s lips and hope grew in Merlin’s heart. The smile disappeared almost instantly, though and Merlin felt a cold grip around his heart. Not again. He wasn’t sure he could bear another refusal.

Watching Arthur keeping a straight face, Merlin retreated to the couch where he sat. He felt void and useless. Why did they had to suffer so much just to have the right to share their love? It was so unfair.

Finally, Arthur hang up. Merlin wasn’t sure he wanted to hear what his boyfriend would say but it would be egoistical not to. After all it was Arthur’s struggle as much as his own. They were together in this.

Merlin kept his eyes fixed on the floor in front of him. He felt Arthur sit next to him but didn’t move.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked, his voice soft and warm.

It wasn’t warm or soft enough to reassure Merlin, though and he didn’t answered.

“Merlin?” Arthur repeated.

Finally Merlin looked at his boyfriend to discover the same blank face.

“It was the agency?” he asked. It was a rhetorical question but he didn’t knew what else to say.

Arthur nodded. “They had some news for us.” He explained, “Some bad news… “

Merlin nodded. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that already. Of course, hearing it would hurt more but he had to. Merlin felt Arthur’s hand on his thigh in an attempt to comfort him.

“It’s a really bad news, you know. It looks like a little girl will have to put up with you as a father.”

At first, Merlin didn’t react, unsure. Had he really understood what Arthur had just said? Then, in a matter of seconds, sadness give way to a deep relief, than joy took the upper hand.

“Arthur? You’re not kidding are you?”

Merlin looked at Arthur who was smiling.

“But you said…”

Merlin finally understood that his boyfriend had just fooled him.

“You bastard!” he shouted, grabbing the first thing at hand to throw at Arthur’s face. It ended being one of his boxer from the basket on the floor.

Other garments followed and Arthur soon disappeared under a pile of clothes. They were both laughing so much their bellies ached.

“I hate you!” Merlin added playfully, throwing some socks at Arthur when trying to avoid being hit by a shirt.

“Stop! It would be improper for our daughter to see her fathers hit each other with undergarments!”

Merlin stopped immediately.

“Our daughter,” he repeated, in awe.

Arthur smiled and came next to Merlin to hold him.

“Yes… It’s finally coming true. In a few days, you’ll be a Daddy. »

“Daddy? But I thought you wanted to be Daddy?” Merlin asked, remembering a conversation some months earlier. Arthur wanted their future child to call him Daddy saying that the Daddy was always the cooler one.

“Merlin, as long as you’re happy, I really don’t care! She can call me “Clotpole” for that matters...”

Merlin laughed. Arthur was right. In the end the only thing that mattered was that they were finally going to be parents.

“I love you.” He murmured, nuzzling Arthur’s neck.

“I love you, too, Daddy.” Arthur answered, holding him closer.


End file.
